


Family Friends

by Marsalias



Category: Danny Phantom, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Stopping by to visit some old college friends.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Family Friends

“Soooo,” said Doyle, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Why _are_ we stopping in some no-name town in the middle of nowhere that doesn’t even have any cryptid reports?”

“It has _some_ cryptid reports,” countered Zak, turning around and leaning over the back of _his_ chair to talk to his uncle. 

“Seatbelt, Zak,” said Drew.

Zak sighed, noisily. 

“Yeah, miniman, _ghosts_ don’t count, last time I checked.”

“You know,” said Zak, “technically speaking, I _was_ possessed by the ghost of Kur.”

“Don’t let Jack and Maddie hear you say that,” said Doc, good naturedly. “Not if you don’t want to spend the visit with electrodes taped to your skull. Again.”

Zak rolled his eyes. 

“Jack and Maddie?”

“Family friends,” said Doc. “We went to college together. Thought we’d drop in, since we’re in the area.”

“We have to warn you, though,” said Drew. “They’re a little eccentric.”

Doyle looked around the cabin at the genetically modified komodo dragon, the cryptid Fiskerton Phantom aka the last Lemurian, the supposedly-extinct pterosaur, the half-blind man who fought with a ‘power glove’ that wouldn’t look out of place in a Marvel movie, the woman with a magic sword, and the thirteen-year-old former reincarnation of an ancient and unspeakably evil Sumerian deity. 

“Yeah,” he said, “because we’re not eccentric _at all.”_

Zak had the audacity to laugh. “You’ll understand when you see their house.”

“I’ve seen _your_ house. How bad could theirs possibly- What the hell is _that?”_

Zak snickered. 

“Is that a UFO?” asked Doyle, leaning forward. “Shouldn’t that Beeman dude have complained more about this?”

“Nah, they made it themselves,” said Zak. “It can turn into an airship.”

“It what.”

“We shared our notes with them,” explained Drew. “Maddie actually found some places we could improve on our original design.”

“It’s also an excellent landing pad!” said Doc. 

“There’s something wrong with this family,” muttered Doyle as he braced for landing. 


End file.
